John's story: The Walking Dead
by TheGamerGal21
Summary: This is JOHN'S story... or Zane's big brother in other words. As Zane thinks her brother is dead, he's really not. John and Zane are so close to each other... yet so far. Maybe if John finds a cure for this at some point in time, everything will be okay. Maybe he'll be able to see his sister again. If she's still alive. And she is...
1. Chapter 1 Epi: 1 Just the Beginning

**:JOHN'S STORY THE WALKING DEAD:**

-This is JOHN'S story. I did make a story for his little sister Zane, so you may check that one out if you want to learn her story as well! By the way, this story is going to be a diary entry of his life. It'll have a date to go along with it, so I just wanted you to know that in case you were confused!-

_**September 16 2012**_

I was up and packing, getting ready for college, and once I thought I had everything i needed, I closed my bags, pushed them away, and as I was doing this, I noticed my big, black guitar in the corner of my room.

'_I remember playing this__..._' I though, while smiling. '_Should_ I...?' I looked at my bags and then over to my guitar. Then I got a idea.

"ZANE!" I shouted. I scrambled up to the door to my room.

"What?" I heard my big, tough girl running up the stairs. She's growing up so fast.

"Hey girl," I looked into her soft brown eyes, while stroking her warm fluffy hair. "You wanna see something of mine? But you have to be REAL careful. It's important to me, you got that?" I stared at her. Waiting for an answer.

"Yeah! Cool!" She said, while jumping up and down. I took her hand and guided her into my room. "Here she is." I picked up my guitar.

"It's a she?" Zane asked.

I laughed, then shook my head. '_So cute... the little ones._' "Zane." I said, catching her attention. "She this?" I showed her my guitar. Zane's face was a puzzle, but I knew she liked my guitar. She always said she had.

"Oh!" She squealed. "Don't you play this every once in a while before I go to bed? It's like a story, but not really with words... more like, music."

"Yeah! I'm surprised you remembered!" I started to drum my fingers on the strings, making a melody of my own. Then I picked up my guitar case and opened up a small area in there. It held my baseball cap that had the letter, "Z" on it.

"I want you, Zane, to have my guitar AND this cap." Zane put it on her head. She laughed. I laughed too. That hat was WAY too big for her, but I knew eventually she'll be able to wear it without the cap hanging out in here face.

"I know you'll like it. It'll remind you of me when you're gone. And this cap has a "Z" on it, the first letter in your name." I smiled at her.

"Do you have to go?" Zane asked, tugging on my shirt. "You don't HAVE to go, do you? You can stay here and learn as much things as you can at college!" She smiled real big and started to hug my leg. "You can even teach me things. It'll be much more fun then that dumb school place..."

"College." I corrected her.

"College, mallege, whatever! I just don't want you to leave me." I could tell she was starting to get sad. I could see it from her eyes. "Please don't be sad," I said.

"Listen... I'll be able to visit you, don't you worry girl. Besides, this'll help remind you of me You know how to play, right? I taught you. You can play this ALL the time, every single day. Zane, I want you to write songs for me."

"I thought that was YOUR dream." Zane looked at me, her eyes full of wonder. "I thought you wanted to become a song writer and play your guitar for people. You could be famous."

My smile faded when she had said that. "Well..." I started, then trailed off. On the first day of my last year in high-school I created a youtube account to show off some of my songs. I'd sing, and sing. Write and write. Hoped and hoped that I'd be noticed one day. That I could be famous. All the girl's would faint just to see me, all the guys would be my friend's, and even some might be jealous of me, but I wouldn't care. I thought I would become rich, and live in a mansion. That I would own ten cars, a swimming pool, and bar. I always thought and dreamed about me getting noticed, even just ONE sign of approval when be good. Until. one of the kids in my school saw my account. At first I thought he'd like my work, but he didn't. He hated me... he'd pick on me and was just rude. His name was Rodrick. After a couple LONG DREADFUL months of bullying, he finally stopped, and surprisingly, we actually became friends...

I thought we'd be the best guy friend's in the world. He was so cool. Then, he left me... and hung out with these more "popular" kids. That was in the end of school. And after that friendship... I stopped playing. I never picked up my guitar. I was sad and cold inside. Until now... anyway.

"You okay?" Zane broke my thoughts. She stared up at me, kinda worried. "John... you just stopped talking." She poked me. "You there?"

Finally I snapped out of my thoughts. "Yeah, sorry. Just thinking about some things.. that's all." I smiled at her. "I'm fine." I lied. I really wasn't fine. I loved Zane, and I wanted to make sure she was okay. I didn't want anyway to even touch her. Especially that Charlotte, Charlotte is a girl in her class that bullies her. Ever since the beginning of this school year she's been picking on her. I've always wanted to help Zane... but she doesn't do anything about it. I don't know why, but I do know she's getting stronger.

"Weeeellllll... OKAY dokey... I'm going to go play with my dolls." She smiled at me and then hugged me. "I love you John." Then, she picked up my guitar and carried it down the hall, into her room.

"Love you too." I whispered to myself.

I knew that this was just the beginning of a new life... in my world.


	2. Chapter 2 Epi: 1 Meeting Ben

_**November 30, 2011**_

Strange things have been happening. Let's just start from the beginning.

I was in college, of course, and I was just looking up on the internet. I was looking at youtube videos and such. I really hoped that Zane had made a website for herself because I really wanted to talk to her again. It's a few months... but it feels like it's been years. When I logged into my account, someone had commented on my video. I clicked it and read the comment.

_Wow! Your pretty good. I know it's been a long time since you've created this video, and you probably don't use this channel anymore, but if you ever get the chance on reading this, I really hope you get to reading this. I think you're so good that you should join my band. This band is for high-schoolers, college students, and just anyone out of the ordinary. If you ever get to reading this and think that it'll be a cool idea, please call me. Here's my phone number: 770-376-2215 -David Spikes_

I felt a shock of joy jump down my spine. Me? In someone's band? What kind of band was it, a school kind of band or an all supreme band that was had world tours and a ton of fans? Was it a big band around town, did many people know about it? What if my _SISTER_ knows about it? Thoughts and feelings tumbled through my mind, and I really didn't know what to think. I pushed this all away. As I started turning off my computer, I noticed my phone right beside my computer. '_It would be so worth it... to be on stage. Have fans. Play the guitar and let my dream come true._'

I don't know how it happened, but right there and then, I picked up the phone and called David. He was actually a pretty nice guy. He told me that I was a amazing artist and could really play the guitar. He asked me if I was interested into going in his band at all. One answer jumped out of my mouth as fast as you could imagine.

"YES!"

David knew I was excited by the tone of his voice. I heard him chuckle and then announce, "Well, it's very nice to meet you John Estra. I better be goin' now. You sure you make it on time?"

I was literally dancing inside my mind, forcing myself not to in real life, I said, "Of course I can."

I could tell David smiled, but I couldn't tell because we were on the phone, of course. "Hope to see you later kid. Bye-bye." And that was it of the conversation. I hung up, then laid down on my bed... all happy, anxious, nervous, and feeling qualified. I picked up my phone again and started reading my contacts. I smiled when I fell down to 'Mom and dad'. I clicked the "call" button, sign and sat up on my bed. I waiting a while for them to answer... but eventually... no one did. It was confusing.

'_They usually always answered._' I thought to myself. '_Where the fuck could they possible be?_' I shook my head from the of someone possibility of someone being hurt and clicked the button again.

First ring.

Second ring.

Third ring.

Fourth ring.

Nothing.

I sighed then turned off my phone and placed it into my dresser-drawer. '_Man I wish they would answer so i could tell them the good news._' I thought to myself.

'_Meh... I guess I'll have to wait and tell them later, when they're home, that is._' I looked out the window and watched as the sun slowly vanished behind the mountains of the Earth. Waking up from my day-dreaming, I jumped off of bed and took off my clothes I'd wear for work. I pulled on my pajama pants, a little too big for me as they hang down between my legs, but I still love the softness to them. I then picked up my shirt, slowly letting it fall into the position I like. Fidgeting around with my blankets, about to settle up for the night, when a picture fell off of the covers.

I stared down at it and cocked my head to the left side. Reaching down for it, I could finally see who was on the picture...

Zane.

I picked up the picture to get a closer look at it. The picture was taken on her 7th birthday. '_Such a big girl._' I laughed to myself. I put it on top of my dresser-drawer, next to my phone, and finished putting my bedsheets on my bed. I got into bed, prayed a prayer, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>January 5th, 2011<strong>_

It's been a while... huh? Well yeah, nothing really big went on. I had Christmas with my family and told them the great news about me going to get into a band and being able to play as a guitarist. David, my band director, told me that I could even create some songs for the band! I was INCREASINGLY surprised by that. I enjoyed to write music as a kid, and well... not to brag, but I was pretty good at it.

Anyway, today was the big day that I was going to meet the band, greet everyone, and learn a whole lot more about the band then anyone would've ever known! Okay, not everything, but a hell o' lot more than anyone else. I tried to call my parents again... but they weren't there! Surprise, surprise for me. I packed every thing I needed and sent a text to my family, saying that I'm going out to meet the band and that I hope you are all okay. Then I packed my clothes, food, phone, pictures and albums of my family, all the presents I got from my family and best friends, and waived to everyone in the office. I was leaving to go to a different college.

First of all, the band was WAY to far away for me to stay here and go over there all the time. Secondly, it would make it easier to communicate to the teens and college students there. I learned that a kid named Ben Paul was going to be my new roommate at that college, and I seriously was freaking out to meet everyone.

I put my bags in my car and started to engine. It roared on, and I hit the road.

:A little while later:

Finally I made it to the college I needed to go to. It was nearly dawn, and I was so tired... but so happy.

I pulled out the bags I could barley carry and while I was walking inside, I tumbled and fell... dropping all my bags. '_How embarrassing..._' I thought that people were watching at me, laughing. But then a kid, somewhat in his 17-20, helped me pick up my bags.

"Are you okay?" The kid asked. I glanced at him before saying anything.

He was wearing a light blue jacket that said 'SM' on his right side on his jacket. It had blue sleeves that reached all the way to his hands. It looked like the blue jacket was actually a vest, but it obviously wasn't. His hair was orangist-red and was sweep to the side. He also was wearing blue jeans and a brown belt holding the jeans up.

"Yeah," I got up. "Yeah, I'm alright. Thank you for helping me." I said, while picking up my other bags left on the ground.

"Hey, no problem." He smiled at me. "I'm just waiting for my friend. He's supposed to be here for the band I'm in. I just came in a couple weeks, but I've pretty much settled in already. Really easy getting used to things when you have friends to back you up with things." He added.

"Yeah." I replied, awkwardly.

"Wait... did you say band?"

"Yeah." He answered.

"What's your name... I didn't ask." I stared at him, waiting for an answer. The guy just stared back at me awkwardly.

"Oh, man, I'm sorry. I'm just coquensedentally looking for my friend I need to enter a band as well." I said.

He smiled. "Well then, you could've said something." He laughed, awkwardly. "Name's Ben. Ben Paul." I took his hand and we shook each other's. '_This is the guy._' I thought. '_Just the kid that's gunna be my roommate._'

"Great!" I smiled back at him. "You're just who I needed to see. My name's John Estra, you are the kid that's going to be my roommate... right?" I chuckled into between sentences. "Just making sure you ain't a prankster." I laughed again.

"Nope. This college is prankster proof." He played along with me. "Well, except that one kid that lives in floor six... he's a bitch though."

"Ah. You're going to find a lot of those in life."

"Yeah, no kidding." Ben held the bags that fell and carried them into the elevator, standing with me. As we stepped in I asked, "So... what floor are we in?" Excitement filled the elevator room as I waited for an answer. It was so much excitement that I thought I couldn't even breathe for a moment.

"Fifth floor, room 511." He took out keys from his pocket and started jumbling them around and around. Throwing them into the air and catching them and bouncing with them playfully. Finally, the elevator door opened up, and we walked out the door and skimming the hallways to the right door to my new room.

"Right here." Ben declared, and he opened up the door as quick as a shark spotting a fish. He opened up the door and the first things I did was slump on the couch. "So... very... tired..." I murmured.

"I'm so tired I can barley talk."

Ben rolled his eyes. "Well... that's uh. Y'know. That's..."

"Stop it Ben. Your voice is echoing in my ears." I rolled my eyes back at him.

"Okay." He stopped and heading straight for his room. "Glad to have you buddy. Hope you get along with everyone during the band-reunion tomorrow." He headed for the room and then stopped in his tracks when he realized what he called me. "I can call you buddy... right?"

"Just call me John." I said, almost in a sigh.

"Okay. Night... John."

"Sure... night." I replied back, barley able to talk. Then, just as the lights turned off, my eyes fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Epi: 1 Band-Reunion

**January 6th, 2011**

I woke up to the sound of birds twittering in the morning sunlight. Because last night felt like a long dream, I was confused where I was for a moment. When I came to the realization that I was with my band partner, in my new college, I finally relaxed and cooked myself some pancakes. Leaving some more for Ben... of course.

Ben didn't wake up until he smelled pancakes baking. The first thing he did when he woke up was skid out of his bedroom and stop at where I was making pancakes. He stared, then looked up at me.

"Pancakes?" He asked.

"No... I'm making rat carcass." I forced myself a sarcastic laugh.

Ben rolled his eyes. "Whatever dude. I'm just hungry, can't wait. I didn't eat anything for dinner. All what I had was a granola bar." He took out plates and set them down at the table, one for me, one for him.

"WE." I corrected him. "And I didn't even eat a granola bar."

"Yeah, well... uh. Okay, right." Ben stammered, awkwardly. '_Pretty awkward guy..._' I thought '_But, he's cool. About my age, so I'll hang with him._' I flipped Ben's pancakes and dropped them over to his plate. Ben smiled and dug in, gnawing at it like he's never eaten anything in his life. It was like a grizely bear cub eating the first squirrel it's ever caught, full of joy.

Once I finished my pancakes, I basically ate just like Ben. Hey! I'm guy... deal with it. Ben started up a conversation while we were eating.

"So..." He began. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine. I felt a little different, not really used to this new college."

"Ah." He replied, in between chewing. "Well don't worry, John. Today you're going to meet the band. There're a lot of things and people that you're gunna learn. There's this one girl named Jenny Pitcher." He sighed. "Let's just say I might have had a crush on her for a long time... in school."

I stared at him, like he was forgetting to say something.

"Okay... okay!" Ben shook his head like he lost a game. "I still do have a crush on her." I laughed. '_Well, i defiantly wasn't expecting THAT._'

"How cute is she?" I asked.

"She's pretty." He smiled. "And, nice... smells like peppermint too. It's strange... but every time she walks by me I can just smell peppermint..." "You SMELLED her?" I cut in. Ben giggled nervously.

"Dude... I can't help it. It's pretty obvious. It's like the sent is stuck on her everywhere she goes. But I like the smell... so it's not that weird. She has pretty eyes. I like her hair too. She long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. They're like dark chocolate... look like chocolate too."

'_Dark brown... that was exactly Zane's eye color. And she loved chocolate, especially the dark ones._' I thought to myself, not really listening to Ben's rant anymore. I couldn't stop thinking about my family. Through half the stuff Ben was talking about, I was zoned in my own world... thinking about what Christmas was like, and whenever or not Zane was thinking about me right now. I could hear Ben talking, but I really didn't care about this "Jenny Pitcher" girl... even if she was hot. I wondered if Zane was playing my guitar, or wearing my hat. I wondering if she was playing basketball with my favorite ball, remembering all the moves I taught her to do. I wondered if she had make any friends in her short time in school. I wondered if she had a crush...

After a while, I heard Ben ask my name.

"John... JOHN? You there? Are you even listening to me?" He waved his hand in the front of my face to catch my attention.

"Huh?" I snapped out of my thoughts. "Oh, right. Yeah... I was listening. Sorry, I was also thinking about my sister. I was just wondering where she was, they hadn't picked up my calls yesterday..." '_CALLS!_' I jumped up in my seat. "Oh, hang on Ben, I gotta do something."

I skidded over to my bag and pulled out my phone and heading straight for the bathroom... if i could just find it.

"Hey! John, are you okay?" Ben walked up to where I was headed. "If you need to go to the bathroom it's in the left of the bedroom." He pointed toward the bedroom.

"Thank you!" I smiled and pushed my way through the bathroom, ready to call my family.

**A LITTLE WHILE LATER**

No one answered my call... AGAIN! Where were they? Why were they always gone like this, they usually always answered.

I tried to focus on entering my band hangout with ease and manners, but I was still in a different world. Family world. Zane world.

Once I entered where the band met, I saw instruments and tons and tons of people. They're were jocks, rebels, nerds, emos and goths, normal people that were out looking at their phones... and the so called "Popular" people. I even recognized one of the girls... wait, is that...

CAROL MAPLE! Charlotte Maple's sister! Who by the way, is a bullying to my sister. Great... now I can't stop thinking about Zane again.

"Hey John," Ben caught my attention. He pointed to one of the tall girls that was hanging out the nerds. She had purple glasses and long brown hair, and brown eyes. "There's Jenny." He smiled, shyly and awkwardly.

'_Why are such a dork, Ben?_' I asked myself. "Okay... where's David, the band director?" I asked, looking all around the room for any sign of a teacher.

"Probably in his office. Here, I'll show you where it is." He lead the way across the instruments that laid on stage and into a hallway that had different doors with different labels on them. One door had a girl's restroom sign on it, the other had a guys sign. Then their was a studio room for recording and creating music. Another hallway we passed which had less doors there, but there were trophies in selves all across the hall. They actually had surprisingly a lot of trophies for a small band. They weren't "trophy famous", or anything, but they had a lot more than I expected. At the end of the hall there were two doors. One had an "EXIT" sign at the top with red, glowing letters, and the other sign said... "Directors office, knock before entering".

Ben inclosed on the door, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A voice came from inside the room. "It's me... Ben, with your new band-man, John." He said slowly.

The door creaked open, and out came a man taller than what I imagined, but not death-difingly tall. He had a shaved beard and mustache and short, curled hair. He wasn't fat, but a little chubby and he was wearing the same blue jacket everyone else wore.

"Welcome." He smiled. "I'm David, must've already met me... of course, and I'm really excited to meet you in real life. I hope you are too."

I nodded at him. "Yes sir."

He nodded back. "Ya see kid, your work isn't just amazing... it's FANTASTIC! I can barely believe hoe good you are. John, we need a lot more kids like you. Kids who are creative, fast learning, and very competitive. Are you all three of those things?" David stared into my eyes, like he was testing me or something.

At first, I honestly didn't know what to say. I looked over to Ben, who was surprised himself. He looked back at me and just nudged me to keep going. Ben wasn't the one for speeches. "Yes sir." I looked back up to David.

He smiled.

"Good! Because, you, my friend, are going to be one of the lead singers and student director helper for our band, which means you can help create as many songs and chose all the instruments you'd like. You even get to chose the one you want to play for the songs. You are really oh, so talented John. You don't know how pleased I am to meet you.. really, really pleased." He looked into my eyes again and smiled a soft, friendly smile.

I couldn't stop smiling myself! THIS. WAS. REALLY. HAPPENING. I had to keep telling that in my head so that I wouldn't faint right in front of Ben and David. It would make me look like an idiot... and that was Ben's job.

"Are you sure you want to be in our band, John?" He stared at me. "Do you really want to?"

I had a feeling spreading inside me, started from all the way to my toes and heading straight up to my head. It was so cool! So amazing to feel this way.

"Yes sir!" I shouted a little louder, making myself sound confident. "Good." David said. He lead my up and around the hallway. "It's time to go meet destiny." He said. "Go meet your teammates. We are all part of a family now."

Ben and I ran up into the crowd of people... my family. Ben showed me around to all the girls, Jenny Pitcher, Carol Maple, Sabrina Smith, Ariel Carry, and Lilian Rain. While Ben was "flirting" with the girls, or at least trying to, I went up to the guys and introduced myself. The guys that I met were, Samuel Carry(Ariel's brother) Ronald Tooth, Andrew Krane, Tommy Miles, Dan Lee, and Ken Sue. I hung out with everyone before we all had to go.

Something strange happened while we exited to go home, I was just walking down the hill, heading for my car with Ben, when suddenly, something grabbed my arm and tried to bite me! The weird thing is, that it was a human, not an animal or anything... but a human was TRYING to BITE ME! I pulled my arm away from him and yelled at him.

"HEY DUDE! Could you not! What the hell were you trying to do?" I shouted at him. Something wasn't right. This didn't look like a human, it was like a dead human. A walking dead human. He had glowing, yellow eyes, and his clothes were torn up. His mouth had streaks of blood coming out of his mouth, like he was eating something. I looked at my hand to make sure I wasn't bite.

Yep! I wasn't.

That thing was walking closer, making sighs and grumbling sounds. I couldn't believe it at first, it happened so fast. I had flashbacks of be being with saying I'd never leave her, that'd I'd always be in her heart. The zombie walking toward was getting closer and closer. All what I vision was Zane looking up at me, her sweet, innocent grin. They way she's laugh when I would tickle her. I remember teacher her how to read when she was only a baby. Watching her grow and age up. The way I'd sing songs in the middle of the night, and the way she'd try to copy me. The zombie reached for my hand and opened it's mouth wide, about to bite my arm off, when Ben jumped on top of the zombie. Hitting it with a axe I could hear the faint sounds of the zombie dying, I saw the blood splatter on top of my skin. I saw Ben finish up the zombie and then stare at me mouthing the words. "JOHN MOVE! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!"

I couldn't feel anything, I was completely numb. I tried to make a run for it as more of those dead, mania-cans lumbered towards everyone. I could see all the guys and girls running inside the band-hangout. Ben pushed me forward, ahead of him, but I slipped and feel, causing myself to see nothing but empty blackness. I opened up my eyes as I felt Ben pick me up and run into the bandroom... hangout, whatever. He was staring at me, worried if I had gotten bite. That wasn't the problem. The problem was be... I had no feeling anymore, like hell just crept on Earth.

Zombie Apcalyples were nothing to kid about. In fact, no one ever thought that would possible happen... but it did. I felt sorrow for Zane, for my family. For Ben and my bandmates. I really didn't care if I was dead or alive, or what-not. I just wanted to see Zane again. I closed my eyes as Ben laded me down on the stage, everyone was blocking the doors and windows so no zombies could break in. I softly closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Epi: 1 Jenny Pitcher

**January the 7th, 2011**

I woke up feeling dizzy and sleepy, even though I was in a deep deep sleep. My eyes would open and close slowly, and my vision was horrible. I couldn't see anything. My hearing was pretty bad too. It sounded like a bomb just blew off, which made me hear this high-screething sound that covered the entire room. It was annoyingly loud.

Jenny Pitcher was the first to notice me. "HEY GUYS! John is up! He's okay." Her voice ringed in my ears like a phone never to stop ringing.

I heard all of my bandmates hurrying over just to check up on me. All of their shoes scuffing up the dirt that you could barely see on the marbled-floor. I couldn't see it, but since my hearing was so loud, I could hear all of the dirt flying everywhere. Then, someone else started racing up. It was Ben. He was the first to make it to me.

"OH MY GOD! John, ARE YOU OKAY? Can you hear me?" His voice pierced my ears and I winced as he kept blabbering on. "It was horrible. Just... just, so... so horrible. I, I don't know what happened. I-it all was so fast. You just... just fell. R-right t-then and there. I didn't know what to do! I really didn't... it was scary and... I just, just..."

I grabbed hold onto Ben's arm so he'd shut up.

"It's okay Ben." I stared at him and smiled. His eyes were covered with fear. "It's alright, really. Man you saved me and that's all what matters now. Don't worry about me. And... other thing, PLEASE STOP SHOUTING!" I yelled at him.

He jumped back a little, but then he realized I was kidding, and just laughed it off a bit. "Sorry man. I was just frightened. I thought you were hurt." He replied.

"I'm fine." I told him. Letting go of his arm, I sat up straighter and tried to look manly, even though everyone knew what just happened.

"Okay." Ben said. "But, when you fell, what exactly were you thinking about back there? What really happened? People don't fall like that. Well, not in the movies anyway."

'_This isn't a movie Ben..._' I sighed to myself. _'What a dork._'

Surprisingly, everyone else that was crowded around me wanted to know what happened as well. All my new bandmates stared at me, waiting for wait I was about to say next. It was actually pretty creepy... and it reminded me of those things out there.

"Um..." I stammered, still wondering what I should tell them. Finally, it came to conclusion that I should just let it all out. "Okay... well, here goes nothing." I sighed. Then looked down at the ground. "I was thinking about my sister, Zane." I said under my breath. At first, I thought no one heard me because I said that so quietly, but once I heard Carol Maple sigh, I knew they probably heard me.

"REALLY?! HER! Out of all the people you thought about HER!?" Her annoying voice screeched so loud I saw all my bandmates around me wince.

I felt good I wasn't the only one who did.

'_Well yeah bitch. I thought about her because she was my family. My sister._'

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I? I love Zane. She is my sister... of course! I bet you ten bucks you were thinking about CHARLOTTE once you saw those things coming our way."

Everyone gasped. No one has ever talked to Carol like that. I'm glad I finally found my courage for once.

Carol, of course, was shocked. "O.M.G. What did you just say to me boy?" She flipped her hair like a supermodel. '_Oh brother... here we go again._' I thought.

"You heard me princess." I sneered.

"You're just angry because of my sister? Huh? Isn't that the reason... right? Well John, my sister is a mini-me. Perfect, amazing, and SOOOO cute." She smiled and did a girly giggle. "You're probably just mad that my sister, Charlotte, always was better than her. HEY! It's not her fault Zane ran into her life... it was a total accident." She stomped her foot like she meant bussiness. Everyone knew she didn't.

"Well fuck you if you think that!" She kept her little rant going. "Fuck you John, just don't even think about taking to me anymore! I don't care about you and nether does anybody else! Why don't you go play with your little guitar... "JOHNNY'S BOY"." She laughed a mean laugh and trotted away. All my bandmates left to do other things also. Jenny was the only one who stayed with me.

"What a bitch." I heard Jenny Pitcher say to herself. Then she turned over to me and sat down next to me. "Don't worry John, she doesn't mean it... she was just mad. That's what she does whenever she's mad."

"I'm mad at myself."

"Awww... why?" She put her hand on my head, making sure I was okay.

"I'm okay." I told her. I took her hand and then our eyes meet.

Have I ever told you Jenny has very pretty eyes? No? Oh... well, she does. Her eyes are deep dark brown, yet so bright at the same time. Whenever she smiles her eyes both sparkle like the sunlight. They were so beautiful. I now know what Ben means.

"Are you sure?" She asked me again. "You look a bit dazed."

"I said I was okay, so that means I'm okay." I stared at her some more.

"Okay." Jenny laughed. She held my hand tighter. I saw her smile fade away and her eyes stared at the ground, they looked sad.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" I asked her back. She gave me a look that said, "_Don't fucking mess with me right now._" "Hey, you asked me... now its my turn to ask you." I saw her roll her eyes at that remark.

"I'm..." She began, then slowly stopped. Stopped for a long time.

"You're what?"

"I don't really know how I feel!" She kinda yelled at me. Made me jump. "My god... I'm sorry John. It's just that a lot of things that are unexplained are happening..." Her voice trailed off. "It's really freaking me out, y'know? No one knows what's happening. I just want to go back home. To see my mother and father again."

She stopped again.

"To see my older sister..." She finished.

Our hands were still in-lock together. I couldn't help but to feel sorry for her. Everyone was sad, they all couldn't see their families and the ones they love. Even Carol, the most unheated person in the whole world missed her sister. It was obvoius. But for some reason I didn't feel their sadness. I felt Jenny's. And, no, not because we were holding hands... because she had a older sibling. Just like on how Zane has an older sibling... me.

I squeezed her hand tighter.

"It's okay." I told her. "Everything will be fine. You'll be able to see your sister soon."

"I really like you John." She looked up at me and smiled. "But i don't know if I can really believe that..."

I coughed. "I don't know if I believe myself much either." I told her honestly. I heard Jenny sniffle a few times. Then she looked up at me again. "My sister's name was Tammy. I called her Tam for short. She called me Jen for short."

I laughed. "Really?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "We used to play house on this abandoned playground. We used to bring sharpies and label our names on the wood of the playground-set so that other people could see our markings and label their own next Tam's and mine. Soon all different types of people wrote their names down... and we'd only go there to see if anyone else labeled their name." She looked up and smiled, then pointed at one of the guys. "Thats how I met Victor."

I looked over to where she was pointing, and saw a different kid. He was about the same height as Ben just a little taller. His hair was black, styled back and looked very wavy. Plus his eyes were blue.

"I didn't notice him at all." I said.

"Really?" Jenny asked. "Well, a lot of people don't notice him until someone points him out. He's very popular, and moves around a lot to talk to other people. His dad was in United Air Force... so that's why he doesn't look very overwhelmed. But trust me, he has absolutely NO TRAINING what-so ever. I can literally beat him in a arm wrestle." She laughed a little.

I laughed along with her. "Seriously? Wow... you must be a strong girl." I said.

"Oh... no." Jenny kept laughing. "I'm WAY too weak... that's why I'm surprised he can't beat me."

"You look strong and tough."

"No John. I'm really not. I get easily hurt... and it sucks. All the dumbass jocks that I had to play soccer in high school with were total jerks. They wouldn't even kick the ball towards me! I actually got the ball once, but I couldn't kick it in the goal. The goalie was too fast."

"I assume you like soccer?"

"I like to watch it... hate to play it. I hate jocks sometimes. You can rarely find a jock that's either not a dumbass, a rapist, a cheater, or a jerk." She looked over at me. "Are you a jock? If you were then... I'd actually date you, well, probably. You're really nice. Well... that's what I think anyway." She laughed.

"I used to play basketball." I replied. "I was on this team called "THE ZANERS". That's where I got my sister's name from."

"Whoa. Does your sister like that name?"

"I don't know. I think she appreciates it... I mean, it's a name...-"

"A name YOU gave her." Jenny finished my sentence.

"Yeah." I sighed, then smiled at Jenny. Jenny smiled back, while holding my hand, still.

Then something surprising happened. Jenny scooted closer to me, looked into my eyes, closed her's and then kissed my cheek. She didn't even hesitate. I did, though. When she finished, I was blushing like crazy, Jenny couldn't even stop from smirking.

She giggled. "Are you okay John? Your face is brighter than a firetruck."

I didn't say anything. I leaned over and kissed her lips. Kinda funny on how she didn't even move... she just let me do the kissing. We kissed for a while, and I could taste her lipstick. Which, by the way, did NOT taste like red cherries. It tasted pretty weird, but I didn't care though. Jenny was a pretty good kisser for a girl who's never had a boyfriend. I heard Ben tell me that yesterday.

After a while, I got up on top of her, and couldn't stop kissing. She didn't even mind. Then, I heard somebody clear their throat.

Embarrassed, I got off of Jenny quickly, and say who that was. Jenny got up too, her hair all over the place from me clinging to it and never stopping.

It was Ben.

"Are you two not even gunna stop to breathe?" He asked, sarcastically, then stared at me with a look that said, "_What the hell man!? You do know that I have a crush on her! I told you just yesterday._"

"Sorry Ben... I was just...-"

"I know what you were doing John." He cut me off. "I'm going to go, y'know... help everyone with boarding up the windows and doors so the ZOMBIES won't get it." Ben stared at me angrily.

"ZOMBIES?" Both Jenny and I shouted at the same time. We started laughing together after we did. I saw Ben roll his eyes at the corner of my eyes.

"Yeah, GENIUS... that thing that was going to BITE YOU. Pretty obvious it was that. David put two and two together and it came to realization those HAVE to be zombies." He paused. "Just like you two put your mouths together." He said, plainly. He was very very mad at me, I could tell.

"I get it Ben." I replied, hastily. "Look, I'm going to go take a nap... I'm still tired."

"Oh! So now you're tired... are you sure you aren't tired enough for another "MAKE OUT" session?"

"I'M GOING NOW!" I shouted at him, walking away. Making sure he was out of my sight, I sat down on the ground and closed my eyes. Soon, I was yet again, in a long sleep.


End file.
